List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor unnamed characters in unORDINARY. Characters on this page have had at least one speech bubble of dialogue, but have not been named, have made multiple non-speaking appearances, only appeared in one or two chapters or have only been mentioned but never seen. Wellston Private High School John's Trigonometry Teacher TrigonomatriTeachear.PNG Ch1._Trigonometry_Teacher.png John's Trigonometry TeacherChapter 1 is the first staff member of Wellston Private High School seen in the series and teaches John, Remi, and Mardin's trigonometry class. They are seen in Wellston Private High School The trigonometry teacher has neck-length brown hair, orange eyes, and wears rectangular spectacles. The teacher is known for intimidation and gave a death glare to John when he wanted to go to the bathroom in the middle of class. They also threw a piece of chalk at Mardin hard enough to give him a bleeding nose. Gavin's Victim Ch1. Gavin's Victim.png Ch1. Gavin's Victim2.png Ch1. Gavin's Victim3.png Ch1. Gavin's Victim4.png|Using his ability Gavin's victim is a short boy with brown hair and green eyes. He wears the boy's uniform and school vest, but not the jacket. He was seen in Chapter 2, being beaten up by Gavin outside the bathroom for 'talking back'. He has the ability to turn invisible. Chapter 3 Librarian The Wellston Librarian is a formidable lady who wears her hair in a magenta bun. She wears a blue blouse and skirt. It seems that she is used to Blyke and Isen and has thrown them out of the library for being too noisy before. Chapter 27 Arlo's Blue-Haired Friend Ch29 1.png Ch18 06.png Ch18 05.png Ch19 01.png Ch22 05.png Arlo's blue-haired friend is a tall student with spiked blue hair who is usually seen hanging out with Arlo. He is the tenth most powerful student in Wellston, with a power level of 4.0, but his ability is unknown. He saw Isen spying on John's fight Chapter 41 and later reported this to Arlo. Chapter 45 Bullies who broke John's phone The Bullies who broke John's phone are a pair of bullies (most likely assigned by Arlo) to beat up John and in the process, break his phone. Chapter 32 The female bully had burgundy hair and purple eyes, while the male bully has violet hair and red eyes. English Literature Teacher Teacher.png Ch36 5.png Ch36 9.png The English Literature Teacher is a teacher who appeared in the Project Partners arc. She assigned literary analysis presentations to various students. Agwin High School Agwin Healer The Agwin Healer is the Healer for Agwin High School and is seen wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, and light blue shorts. The Healer has fair skin and brown hair and is an excellent healer as shown when they healed Gou, with great competency. Vigilantes and Superheroes Radiance Radiance was a vigilante killed by EMBER, presumably in the months before the beginning of unOrdinary. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. Their ability may have something to do with light or radiation. Equinox Equinox was a vigilante killed by EMBER, presumably in the months before the beginning of unOrdinary. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. Their ability might be related to astronomy, the sun or time. ArkRAYgeous ARKRayGeous was a popular and powerful high-tier vigilante who was recently killed by EMBER in South Wellston. Chapter 18 His exact level and ability is unknown. His ability could possibly have something to do with rays. Shatterstack Shatterstack was a well-known superhero who was found dead in Wellston by the police after being killed by EMBER. His level and ability are unknown. Headmaster Vaughn and Keene discussed his murder when they saw it on the news. Genie Genie is one of the superheroes that were on the death pool flyer. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. Genie's ability might have something to do with magic or granting wishes. Hurricane Hurricane is one of the superheroes that was on the death pool flyer. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. However, it can be presumed that they have an ability related to speed or weather. Mistress Emerald Mistress Emerald is one of the superheroes that were on the death pool flyer. Her ability, level, and appearance are unknown. It is likely that she has an ability related to emeralds. Galaxy-Gal Galaxy-Gal is one of the superheroes that was on the death pool flyer. Her ability, level, and appearance are unknown. Her ability may have something to do with outer space. Venom Venom is one of the superheroes that was on the death pool flyer. Their ability, level, appearance, and gender are unknown. It can be presumed that their ability has something to do with venom. They had the fewest number of bets on them dying. Others Newscaster The Newscaster ''' is a red-haired woman with red eyes and brown skin who is seen on television, reporting attacks by EMBER. Her first appearance was in Chapter 6, talking about the murder of X-Static in Lovun. Anti-Superhero Lady A lady with indigo hair and lime green speech bubbles who was in Woaba Boba with John and Seraphina in Chapter 6. She called X-Static useless after hearing of his death, much to John's chagrin.Chapter 6 Green-Haired Couple Two green-haired people who were lining up to have their abilities gauged at Kovoro Mall by the Ability Gauge Vendor. They left after Levani started causing a commotion.Chapter 9 Invisible Assailant The '''Invisible Assailant was someone (or something) who followed John and Seraphina to the bus stop opposite the park outside Kovoro Mall after their shopping trip. John somehow discovered them and Seraphina used her ability to deliver a roundhouse kick to them.Chapter 10 It is unknown if they are affiliated with Gavin's victim, as they share the same ability. When Remi, Isen, and Blyke discovered the transmitter chip in the Ability Gauge Vendor's "prize" and confronted him about it, the Invisible Assailant dropped a smoke bomb and helped him escape. When they tried to drive away on a motorcycle, Reno electrocuted them with her Lightning. Unfortunately, she was distracted by Merin and the duo managed to escape anyway.Chapter 49 Seraphina's Maid Seraphina's Maid is a servant that works for Seraphina's family. She first appeared in the Suspension Arc. Although she supposedly serves Seraphina, she spies on her for her parents and forces Seraphina to do her parents' bidding more often than not. Aria Aria is a waitress who works at Woaba Boba.Chapter 47 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Lists